


Sharing a bath

by Nathamuel



Series: MCU Flashfics, Drabbles and Requests [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bathtubs, Multi, Rubber Ducks, Sharing a Bath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathamuel/pseuds/Nathamuel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky caught Howard's foot with a hand and, more or less, crammed it between his hip and the ceramic of the bathtub to have it out of the way; especially away from his groin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing a bath

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the shipname suggestion Stowarducky for Bucky/Howard/Steve on tumblr, by leylaleya. :D

"I thought you were rich, Howard." Bucky complained when a foot nearly made contact with his neither region, again. It was not the pleasant kind but more of a kick to the balls, quite literally. He caught Howard's foot with a hand and, more or less, crammed it between his hip and the ceramic of the bathtub to have it out of the way; especially away from his groin. Even if Howard could do downright wicked things with his feet when he was in the mood.  
"I am." Howard shot back from his place on Steve's lap, wiggling around to find a more comfortable position which made Steve hiss and clutch Howard's hips to still him, sloshing water over the edge of the tub and onto the floor in the process.  
"Why didn't you buy a bigger one then?" Bucky asked. A squeak sounded when he shifted against the ceramic and Bucky grabbed behind himself to pull the rubber duck, which had fallen in from the edge, out to look at it critically.  
"It's already bigger than your average bathtub." Howard shot back, finally leaning back against Steve's chest who wrapped his arms around him. Because he was the lightest of them he had been assigned the position on top with Bucky opposite them. Steve's legs were on either side of Bucky and Bucky's feet brushed Steve's waist. The water only barely covered them now with the uncoordinated moving around from before and Steve turned on the faucet to let new water in.  
"When I had the bathtub installed I didn't have a bath with two other grown men in mind." Howard continued stretching out his other leg and poked Bucky's hips. "You want me to buy a new one?"  
Bucky held the duck out in front of him and squeaked it at Howard, nodding his head in emphasis.  
Steve broke out into pearls of laughter.


End file.
